Vanilla Ice Cream
by Senshi-no-shinjou
Summary: SSIC smut hunterxsmoker dennisxscuttle


"Vanilla Ice Cream"

Scuttle sighed as he collapsed against the wall. He was tired from jumping, and prancing about, sweaty and exhausted but restless at the same time and even the damned 8 inch steel door blocking him from a meal didn't help to put his mind at ease. Grunting from the corner, he tried to go to sleep, but nothing was working, and he just sat up instead and stared vacantly at the red door. Tomorrow he would pounce of the first son of a bitch who walked out, and tear them to shreds, it's what he does, people tend to forget that.

"Fuck you...door..." he grumbled, and leaned back against the wall.

Different pouncing styles and strategies ran through his mind and he ran a aggitated hand through his hair, looking at his dirty, blood stain clothes. It was hot out; sweat was dripping down his brow and into his eye sockets, as he tapped his foot on the ground and clenched his teeth. Leaning against the wall, he let the breeze hit his dead skin, and he jumped when he heard a thud against the door. Then he saw Dennis, an angry blush on his face as he looked his body up and down.

"Ah sorry…are you busy right now?" Dennis asked smoothly and Scuttle frowned, shaking his head no, scooting closer to the corner as he possibly could, and motioning for the neatly dressed smoker for him to come sit. Dennis walked over and sat next to him and the hunter shifted slightly farther away him. "You seem anxious to pounce…more so than usual…which is saying a lot…"

Scuttle scrunched his nose at him. "It's been so damn boring! Two of them are dead, the fat black bitch and the dude with the polo shirt and golf glove! Plus they try to make a run for it tomorrow…a lot of things are going to…change…"

Dennis frowned. "You think we are going to change…don't you…" Scuttle frowned and Dennis smirked, wrapping an arm around him, drawing him closer. Scuttle jumped when he felt Dennis run a finger through his hair, and flick his tongue against his cheek. "Nothing will change…" he seemed like he had more to say resting on the tip of his tongue, but held it back.

Scuttle growled into the kiss as he grabbed his shirt tightly. "I'm just…thinking…"

"That's never good," The man laughed, allowing his tongue to travel down his neck, and Scuttle tried to muffle a moan. Dennis smiled the same cocky smile as always, but Scuttle turned away quick, less Dennis would see his will power failing. Damn it, if his grandpa Altair was alive he would probably be bitched slap by now.

"You're a funny one" Scuttle said and Dennis then began to attack his neck and Scuttle felt his body jolt as he let out a gasp and then a moan, quickly covering it will his hand

"You have nothing to worry about…It's not like any student is gonna come wandering through here…"

"Dennis," He breathed as he brought his knee up, a blush overcoming his face. His tongue explored his body, sending shudders of pleasure with ever touch, and Dennis pressed his hips against Scuttle's making his intentions clear. Dennis smiled kissing him again, "Are you worried you won't get any vanilla ice cream?

Scuttle looked into his eyes, and tried to suppress the rising blush. It was just like that damned smoker to joke about a moment like that. "I hate vanilla ice cream …" Scuttle hissed and Dennis laughed as he crashed his lips down on his greedily, slipping his tongue into his mouth, as the smoker knocked off scuttle's hood and visor, tangling his long fingers in his messy hair. Their tongue waged war on each other, Dennis's overpowering Scuttle's with ease, as his hands traveled across the hunter's body and he pulled his hoodie up and over his head while Dennis fumbled with his sweater.

Scuttle squirmed slightly. "W-what damn it don't stare like that!…"He was nervous and blushing as he bit his lip till the point where he almost took off flesh and Dennis smiled, bringing his lips down to a sensitive nipple

"No, look even your nipples remember the ice cream…" He smiled as he flicked his tongue against one and Scuttle let out a gasp of shock, followed by an excited moan as he continued to play with it and use his thumb to stroke over the other one. Scuttle panted as he tried to fight for control and dominance over this twisted relationship, but felt his face flush up. When Dennis finished his business with one he moved quickly to the next making sure to show it the same treatment.

"Fucking Smoker!" He cried and Dennis looked up at him smirking, returning his lips to his, and kissing him roughly as his hand traveled down his stomach, and to his pants line, where he was already bulging with excitement and he slipping neatly in. He had a wicked gleam in his eye and slowly rubbed his hand up and down, causing the Hunter's breaths to grow shorter and more rapid. Slowly he ran a slender finger up and down the long shaft, and Scuttle bit his lips; trying to prevent himself from ending up on the bottom again. Than Dennis's whole hand grabbed him, and he slowly began to slide it up and down.

"Do you like it?" He asked and Scuttle moaned in response as he bucked his hips slightly. It was unlike any experience he had before, and he was so teasing about it, every time he thought his skin was going to be caught on fire from the rubbing, he would calm the ice cream vendor down with gentle, unsatisfying kisses. He then went down to pull down his pants, when Scuttle gasped.

"Wait Dennis…no not this time!" He said but the Smoker just smirked, not even putting up a fight since he knew he had the Hunter in the palm of his hand, literally. He flipped him over, placing Scuttle on his hands and knees, his head facing the door to the safe room as Dennis's tongue flicked across the soft spot to his ear.

Scuttle groaned and tried to support himself, but his shaft was throbbing with unfulfilled need and wants. Scuttle almost opened his mouth to cure out the cruel infected man when Dennis began to push his way in. Scuttle let out a cry of shock from the pressure, not sued to the sheer size of that the Smoker was. Dennis stop dead in his tracks as he panted, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, even if he would never admit it. Scuttle didn't say anything, but just pushed against Dennis's hips, his pride once again gone. He gritted his teeth and the Smoker went in slower this time. He was breathless, and let a moan escape his lips as the man pulled back out, and then pushed back in. Dennis smirked, seeing that Scuttle's resistance was gone, and he flicked his tongue against his ear one more time.

He than sped up then, slamming into the JJScoops employee's body, as Scuttle did his best not to cry out Dennis's name. Though the smoker was enjoying the moment just as much as he was, his body becoming more tense and his staff growing harder witch each time he shoved himself into Scuttle's body. Outside of moment's like these, Scuttle was a terrifying individual, a gruff man who seemed to hate the world and everyone in it, including Dennis.. But now, here, he was his, calling his name as he tried to stubbornly look away. His and only his, until the moment would end, and Dennis would have to find another one. Scuttle let out moans and groans that overpowered the other common infected who were down the hallway.

"Fuck, forgot about them," Dennis grunted, and he though about pulling out until he saw Scuttle's face, his mouth open, an completely and utterly lust filled look on his face as spit from Dennis's mouth dribbled down his chin.

"Auh is something wrong Scuttle?" He asked as he straightened and wrapped his tongue around Scuttle's manhood, holding him in place by grabbing his ass. Scuttle placed his elbows on the ground, the only thing keeping him from collapsing as he tried not to rock back and forth in the rhythm.

"Damnit," Scuttle cried as he felt himself ready to explode, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Dennis huffed, feeling himself at a similar point and gripped onto Scuttle's back, his fingernails digging into his gray skin, his gasp and moans to horse and ragged for anything intelligible to come out. Instead, the moment he heard Scuttle's cry of relief he had his own, the two letting out a loud cry that was sure to gather a horde's attention.

Scuttle collapsed onto the floor when he felt Dennis pull out from inside of him. He was out of breath, and he turned over, looking at the pants around his ankles and the ice cream cover floor around them. "I Hate you," He muttered to Dennis, as he grabbed his hoodie and pushed himself up.

"And I hate you Scuttle…" Dennis smiled pulling up his pants, like it was business as usual. Scuttle glared and placed his visor on, than slipping his hoodie on quickly. That day, Scuttle was sure of two things.

He loved vanilla ice cream, and the survivors in the safe room would never be the same again.


End file.
